Mercy
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Just a short fic about the first time Oliver called Tess, "Mercy."


Mercy

Rating: PG-13

Couple: Tess/Ollie

Summary: A short little drabble about the first time Ollie called Tess, "Mercy."

Author's Note: I just felt in the mood to write a little Tess and Ollie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The cool cotton of the pillow was such a relaxing comfort against his cheek as he lay upon the bed. He felt the warm, sticky, humid air of the room being swirled around by the ceiling fan. The ache of his muscles hit him tenfold as he let himself relax on the bed.

Sleep was calling him in a sweet way that made him want to just give in. All he wanted was to slip into the darkness of unconsciousness where he could rest until he felt like waking up again which based on the way that Oliver felt at that moment would not be any time soon or like… maybe ever.

His brain was so tired and his eyelids so heavy that he barely registered the dip in the bed signaling that he was no longer alone. It did not register in his mind until he felt the silky touch of her sleek fingers running across his bare back tracing random patterns which kept him from crossing the line between falling asleep and staying awake.

"Ollie…" She whispered against his ear and he immediately took note of the seductive edge to her voice.

It was barely detectable but he was becoming so attuned to her every little detail that he knew instantly what she was up to.

Her hot breath hit his sweat covered skin and gave him the shivers. Shivers that he was pretty sure were a product of her close proximity rather than the tingling combination of hot breath and cold sweat. Still, he was so tired that he did not move his head from the pillow as he ground out a mumbled response.

"What?"

She played her fingers up and down his skin in random patterns digging her nails in more and more as she went along that further pulled him from that edge of falling into sleep.

"You_ can't_ be sleeping yet." Tess said softly.

"Why not," He mumbled out again, "Sleep is required by people so freaking tired that thought takes up too much energy. More energy, I may add, than I have at the moment because _someone _kept me very occupied on the beach today."

Tess laughed as she laid her chin down on his shoulder. He felt her lips press softly against his neck. She went slowly in comforting circles as he relaxed underneath her touch. Tess brought her hand from his back to his chest as she pressed her body against his until there was no space between them anymore.

"I can make you better, I promise." Tess said softly with a roughness in her tone that kept bringing Oliver back and back into the present moment.

That was not going to mean that he would give in to her temptations... at least, not at first.

"I can't believe this. Haven't you had enough of me? Well, that's a ridiculous question, of course you haven't but still—don't you ever get tired?"

Tess placed a soft kiss on his shoulder for a moment then lingered over his skin with her soft lips as she answered. "I'm not tired right now besides, it's not like we don't both know that you can't get enough of me either. So who are we trying to kid?"

Oliver slowly rolled over onto his back as Tess repositioned herself on top of his chest. He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly caressed the smooth skin beneath his fingers and stared deeply into her eyes as the feeling of being lost in a storm swept over him. It was like a strange hold she had over him without ever trying. Getting lost in her depths was like having her punch him in the stomach so hard he lost his breath and the only salvation that he would ever receive was from her kiss. A smile slowly inched across her face and as she quirked one of her eyebrows up as a hesitant but curious expression graced her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with the roughness in her tone now due to emotions that were bubbling to the surface as a result of the deep and unrelenting connection that existed between them that words could never do justice.

He grabbed a piece of her auburn hair between his finger and his thumb slowly twisting it and untwisting it as he stared at her and smirked the cockiest smirk he could muster knowing that she secretly loved his overly confident borderline arrogant attitude. The blush that spread across her cheeks was all the answer he needed. She liked it very much.

"Oh nothing, just about how beautiful you are," Oliver started slowly as a shy smile graced her lips revealing the still slightly insecure girl that hid inside of her and it was a part of her that he hoped she would never lose because frankly, it added to the complexity she possessed that was like nothing he had ever encountered before but he went on, "And wondering how such a beautiful woman like yourself could not find it within her heart to have mercy on a poor tired unfortunate soul like me. I mean come on Mercer—hmmm…"

Oliver stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

Tess quirked her eyebrow at him a little further in hesitant curiosity, "Hmmm… what?"

"I think that that's your new nickname… mercy."

"Why?"

Oliver flashed a devilish grin at her before he grabbed her by her thighs and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. She looked up at him with amazement and surprise on her face but managed to suppress the small yelp of shock that he knew almost escaped her throat because she could never let him know that he had the upper hand. Yet another thing that added to her overall appeal. Her innocence, her seductive and mysterious nature, her insecurity and her confident stubborn attitude that would never let her admit defeat to him was like a puzzle he would love to put together but at the same time was just fine with not knowing what the bigger picture looked like until she wanted him to.

Oliver chuckled as he smirked down at her and brushed her hair out of her captivating eyes. He held her hands above her head with his other hand as she stared up into his eyes a little frustrated that he had turned the tables on her that she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed it too. But that was what he liked about it. Her stubborn arrogance at never admitting he had bested her at her own game and he would make it his goal to make her give him the credit he was due so he just continued to smirk as the devilish thoughts rolled around in his head.

As he leaned down to kiss her he answered her earlier question. "Because by the time I am through with you I am going to have you _begging_ for mercy and regretting not granting me my request for the very same thing."

"I highly doubt it."

"We will just have to see about that _Mercy_."

Tess smiled up at him sincerely and Oliver captured her sweet lips in a searing kiss as a burst of energy, lust, and determination crashed into his body.

He wasn't so tired anymore.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
